


Stephen Strange's Guide to Surviving Boring Bureaucratic Dinner Parties

by Satans_Niece



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, IronStrange, M/M, Mirror Dimension, Peter means well, Stephen doesn't know how to feelings, StrangeIron, Supreme Family, canon complaint, should I continue this?, the cloak is sad it's a lil left out the first chapter, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Niece/pseuds/Satans_Niece
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the box.The Avengers are invited to a white house dinner party (cough cough gonna pretend Obama's still the prez) after their victory over Thanos and you know, generally saving the universe from mass destruction.Stephen is forced to attend by Wong, who believes that federal funding is a good idea, or really any funding in general.  Unfortunately, Stephen doesn't really know what to do with a social gathering that isn't about his new surgery techniques...¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ...so he makes due with what he can.Too bad the only good ideas he has are centered around a certain mechanic who decided to humiliate him earlier in the day.whoops.





	Stephen Strange's Guide to Surviving Boring Bureaucratic Dinner Parties

Tony walked into his closet and without looking up from his tablet, dictated to FRIDAY: “Charcoal black Armani, nut-and-bolt cufflinks, Hérmes scarlet glasses” 

He expected FRIDAY to bring his selections to the forefront of the closet, maybe steaming the suit as it came, possibly asking him what socks he’d like for the evening or if he’d like a watch. What he did not expect was—

“My apologies sir, but the suit you have requested is unavailable.”

This caused Tony to look up, frowning, and notice the half-dressed sorcerer supreme standing in his closet, two of FRIDAY’s mechanical arms adjusting the suit to his taller frame. One arm was whirring around the pant legs, letting out tucks, the other taking in fabric around the shoulders. Tony subconsciously gave him a once-over before mentally kicking himself for it and resetting his brain and crossing his arms over his chest, an amused smirk forming on his lips.

“Really Merlin, if you’d wanted to get naked in my bedroom, you could’ve just asked.” He goaded, working to elicit a reaction out of the normally stoic sorcerer. To no one’s surprise, Stephen rose to the bait.

The mage rolled his eyes incredulously and resisted the urge to match Stark’s standoffish posture, as FRIDAY was now working on making the suit’s arms longer and if he moved his arms, he’d make a fool out of himself and give the egotistical inventor yet another reason to poke fun at him.

“This isn’t technically your bedroom, and I’m not naked, metalhead, although that is entirely besides the point. I don’t own any suits appropriate for the occasion, so the kid said he was sure you had a few extra and pointed me here.” Stephen scoffed, silently wishing that FRIDAY could move a bit faster so he could get out of there.

Tony internally sighed. Of course Peter had volunteered him as a suit loaner. Knowing the kid, he’d probably tried to offer up his own suit first, a basic Calvin Klein that he’d gotten the kid for a formal event he’d hosted for the Avengers a while back after seeing the oversized monstrosity that he’d tried to wear. 

"Alright then, fine. If you’re so intent on stealing my clothes, go ahead,” Stark turned to the wallscreen raised his voice, “FRIDAY, the midnight blue Prada then, and…” he paused, looking at Stephen as if trying to gauge his reaction in advance. The sorcerer raised and eyebrow as FRIDAY continued work on his suit. “Make out ties match.” The mechanic finished, reaching for the suit that FRIDAY presented to him.

Tony watched with a shit-eating grin as Stephen tried to protest, but the combination of the bots and FRIDAY interrupting never gave him a chance to do more than glare ineffectively as the AI whirred around him.

“Sir, your suit, the cufflinks, and your glasses. I am constructing the ties you have requested and they will be ready shortly.”

“Lovely, Fri, thank you.”

Stark got dressed, making sure that his tie was in an immaculate windsor knot and avoiding Stephens eyes on him until he was finished adjusting his cufflinks. FRIDAY was putting the completing touches on Stephen’s suit, and Tony had to admit that the dark blue of his tie went very well with his eyes.  
He was about to head out to make sure that Peter hadn’t managed to put his shoes on backwards when he noticed Stephen picking up the tie rather hesitantly from FRIDAY’s mechanical grip and squinting at it. Then Tony noticed the shaking of his hands and remembered. 

The sorcerer supreme probably couldn’t tie a tie, but by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to ask for help from FRIDAY either. Tony pushed past the bots and grabbed the tie from Stephen, despite the taller man’s protests.

“Here, let me do this.” he said, batting off Stephen’s attempts to take the tie back, “No really, I insist.” He quickly looped the tie around Stephen’s neck and with practiced ease, tied the windsor with minimal effort, though he did have to reach up a bit as he was about eye level with Stephen’s collarbone. When he was finished, he tugged it tight, inadvertently bringing the sorcerer’s head with it. Tony glanced up to admire his handiwork and found himself about two inches from Stephen’s nose, his hand still wrapped around the man’s tie. Releasing it quickly, the erstwhile doctor straightened up and loosened the tie before brushing past Tony to the door.

“No ‘thank you’, doc?” Tony asked in mock exasperation as Stephen walked out the door.

“Come on, I’m going to open a portal to the event, we’re going to be late.”

“If you insist, Mister Scamander.”  
__ __ __

At the dinner, Stephen did get a lot of compliments on his suit, from an enthusiastic “Does it fit all right it looks amazing!” from Peter to a “Nice suit” from Natasha, although the sorcerer wasn’t quite able to ignore the knowing smile behind that last comment. In any case, he figured it was better than showing up in the cloak of Levitation, which was not exactly appropriate for a white house commemoration dinner. The whole thing went pretty well, and after the meal the guests were let out into one of the gardens on the white house’s property and encouraged to socialize, something Stephen would have gladly skipped if it weren’t impossible to leave without drawing attention to himself, magically or otherwise.  
  
He stood off to the side and fiddled with his tie, trying to dissect his interaction with Stark earlier. Having matching ties was completely unnecessary and seemed like something that teenagers did for a high-school dance rather than something colleagues did fro a dinner party. Not to mention the way that Stark had been staring at him at dinner, which presented some interesting possibilities helpfully supplied by his intrusive thoughts, possibilities that he decided were better left un-dissected. 

After mulling it over, he decided to write it off as Stark being Stark, as frankly, the man flirted with everything that moved and was likely just trying to get on his nerves because he knew that Stephen openly detested his flamboyant attitude towards even the most mundane of things.  
The whole thing had been entertaining though, and he hadn’t missed the way that the eccentric billionaire had been more contemplative as of late, spending more time trying to improve the Avenger’s suits and software, everything from Peter’s new web shooters to Nat’s stun bracelets. As the sorcerer supreme watched the short man entertain a group of politicians at a bar across the room, he quietly wondered what would happen if he cracked the shiny exterior Tony put up in public, and what would lie beneath it if he did manage to find out.

Stark wasn’t exactly a private man unless it came to the contents of his lab or his relationship with the Parker kid, who looked up to the guy as if he’d hung the stars or something, but Stephen wrote that off as whatever sliver of paternal instinct the eccentric billionaire had. The sorcerer got the feeling that there was likely more to him than egotistical protector and shameless wiseass, so he decided to go for the low hanging fruit.

Anthony Stark may think he had a good idea of who he was trifling with, but he’d never borne the full brunt of a mildly curious and extremely bored sorcerer supreme with nothing better to do at a stupid bureaucratic party with no out for presumably the next three hours.

Stephen took a sip of his wine slipped into the mirror dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo Stephen gonna go investigate i love the mirror dimension!  
> okay so yEAH I'M GONNA CONTINUE THIS!!!  
> just wanted to do some edits to the first chapter though to give myself a lil more plot to build off of but yEET second chapter should be up later today or tomorrow so yeah. Thank you so much for the kudos + comments and I can't wait to show you what's next.  
> Ya girl just finished season 6 of voltron and needs some positivity to recover from that so this fic'll probably not have much angst lol.
> 
> Chapter Two: Cloak and Mirror  
> in theatres near you as soon as the author gets off her ass and writes it--


End file.
